geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Aethelred I von Mercia
Aethelred I war König von Mercia von 675 bis 704. Geschichte Es gibt keine Aufzeichnungen über Aethelred während der Herrschaft seines Bruders Wulfhere und der von Oswiu von Northumbria, doch man kann annehmen, dass er viel seiner Zeit der Kirche widmete, da er als demütiger und frommer Mann in Erinnerung geblieben ist. Vermutlich glaubte er nicht, jemals König zu werden, und muss über den plötzlichen Tod seines Bruders 675 sehr überrascht gewesen sein. Aethelred war möglicherweise in seinen frühen Dreißigern D. P. Kirby, Earliest English Kings und heiratete zu dieser Zeit Osthryth von Bernicia, die Tochter von Oswiu und Schwester von Ecgfrith. Beide waren der Kirche verschrieben und passten möglicherweise gut zusammen, aber ihre Ehe hielt Aethelred nicht davon ab, gegen Ecgfrith in den Krieg zu ziehen und ihn 679 in der Schlacht am Fluss Trent überragend zu besiegen. Osthryths Bruder Aelfwine wurde in der Schlacht getötet, und er war in beiden Reichen so beliebt, dass der Gram über seinen Tod beinahe zu einer Blutfehde zwischen den königlichen Familien von Mercia und Northumbria führte. Diese konnte erst aufgehalten werden durch die Vermittlung von Erzbischof Theodore von Tarsus, der eine angemessene Entschädigung aushandeln konnte. Beda, Historia ecclesiastica, IV/21 Obwohl Northumbria nicht unter die direkte Kontrolle von Mercia kam, beendete diese Niederlage Northumbrias Vorherrschaft im 7. Jh. und machte Mercia zur größten Macht im Land. Aethelred war nicht besonders aggressiv, obwohl er bereits 676 seine Macht gegenüber Hlothhere von Kent und einem anderen unwilligen Vasallen gezeigt hatte, indem er Kent überfiel und Rochester plündern ließ. Beda, Historia ecclesiastica, IV/12 Der Grund für den Angriff wurde nicht überliefert, lag aber möglicherweise darin, dass Aethelred Hlothhere davon abhalten wollte, die Kontrolle über Surrey zurück zu erlangen, das von Wulfhere erobert worden war. Es ist auch möglich, dass er den Mord an den Söhnen von Eormenred von Kent rächen wollte, den Ecberht von Kent angeordnet hatte, da er durch Eormenhild von Ely ihr Onkel war. Später wurde Oswine König des östlichen Kent und Swaefheard von Essex regierte den Westen. Vermutlich unterstützte Aethelred beide Könige, da beide in verschiedenen Urkunden als seine Vasallen erscheinen. Die Invasion von 676 lässt vermuten, dass er gegen das traditionelle Königshaus von Kent war. Barbara Yorke, Kings and Kingdoms Für den Rest seiner Herrschaft war Aethelred effektiv Oberkönig von England, auch wenn Beda ihn nie als solchen anerkannte, und entwickelte eine gute Beziehung zu Ine von Wessex. Aethelreds Hauptinteresse galt der Religion. Er und Osthryth gründeten ein Kloster bei Bardney in Lindsey, wohin Osthryth die Überreste ihres Onkels Oswald bringen ließ, trotz örtlicher Gegenwehr. Beda, Historia ecclesiastica, III/11 Während Aethelreds Herrschaft wurden auch die Bischofssitze von Worcester und Hereford durch Theodore von Tarsus geschaffen. Außerdem gewährte Aethelred Wilfrid von York Zuflucht in Leicester, als dieser 691 aus Northumbria vertrieben worden war. Er machte ihn zum Bischof der Mittelangeln und verteidigte ihn beim Konzil von Austerfield 702, als Wilfrid seinen Fall vor einer Versammlung von Bischöfen unter der Leitung von Berhtwald, Erzbischof von Canterbury, vortrug. Seine Unterstützung von Wilfrid brachte ihm allerdings Streit mit Canterbury und Northumbria ein, ohne das klar ist, was Aethelreds Motive waren. Es gibt außerdem Hinweise darauf, dass Aethelred 691 versuchte, in Kent einzufallen und Historiker haben vermutet, dass er beabsichtigte, Wilfrid zum Erzbischof von Canterbury zu machen. Nicholas Brooks, Early History of the Church at Canterbury Das Unglück schlug 697 zu, als Osthryth von mercischen Adligen ermordet wurde, Beda Historia ecclesiastica, V/24 angeblich weil sie an dem Mord an Peada vierzig Jahre zuvor beteiligt gewesen war. Vielleicht war es auch ein Anzeichen für die Feindseligkeit zwischen Northumbria und Mercia, die immer noch andauerte. Ann Williams, "Aethelred (d. after 704)" in Oxford Dictionary of National Biography Zu dieser Zeit war Osthryth höchstwahrscheinlich Nonne geworden und nicht länger verheiratet mit Aethelred, denn es gibt einige Hinweise darauf, dass er mit einer zweiten Frau verheiratet war. 704 dankte Aethelred ab, um in das Kloster bei Bardney einzutreten, wo Osthryth begraben war. Er wurde Abt und hatte auch zwei Jahre später immer noch einigen Einfluss, als er seinen Nachfolger Cenred zu sich berief, um ihm zu erklären, dass er gute Beziehungen zu dem ältlichen Bischof Wilfrid aufrecht erhalten sollte. Aethelred lebte noch bis 716, als er in seinen mittleren Siebzigern gewesen sein muss. Er und Osthryth wurden später in Bardsey als Heilige verehrt. Stammbaum # ♔ Pybba (c593-606) ## ♔ Penda (626-655) ⚭ | Heledd ferch Cyndrwyn; ⚭ || Cynewise von Wessex ### | Merewalh von Magonsete ### || ♔ Peada (Mittelangeln 653-656, Süd-Mercia 655-656) ⚭ Alhflaed von Bernicia ### || ♔ Wulfhere (658-675) ⚭ Eormenhild von Ely #### ♔ Cenred (704-709) ### || ♔ Aethelred (675-704) ⚭ | Osthryth von Bernicia; ⚭ || NN (?) #### | ♔ Ceolred (709-716) #### | Ceolwald ### || Cyneburg ⚭ Ealhfrith von Deira ### || Cyneswith ⚭ Offa von Essex ### || Wilburga ⚭ Frithuwold von Surrey Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Iclingas Kategorie:König von Mercia